Scootaloo lays an egg
by Silverstream17
Summary: When Scootaloo finds a similarly colored egg in her sleeping bag, the crusaders think that she must have laid it. With a helping hoof from Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, Scootaloo must take care of the egg.
1. Scootaloo lays an egg

Scootaloo Lays an Egg

Scootaloo yawned and stretched her wings as she got into her sleeping bag. She was having a sleepover at the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, that way they could dream about cutie mark ideas, discuss them, and then try them out!

"Good night." said Scootaloo.

"Night, girls." said Applebloom.

"Don't let the parasprites bite!" said Sweetie Belle

Scootaloo drifted off to sleep thinking of dozens of cutie marks they could get tomorrow.

"Hey Scootaloo!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"C'mon Scoots, come on, wake up! We've got a whole Saturday's worth of cutie marks to earn!" shouted Applebloom.

"Ugh…" grumbled Scootaloo, still half asleep.

Scootaloo was about to fall back asleep when she felt a large lump in the sleeping bag.

"Huh? What's this?" Scootaloo said as she reached into her sleeping bag.

"What's what?" asked Applebloom.

Scootaloo pulled out an egg, the same color as her coat.

"Wha?"

"Wow Scoots, I guess you really are a chicken!" laughed Applebloom.

"This isn't funny! Which one of you put this in here?" asked Scootaloo.

"I didn't do it." said Sweetie Belle.

"Neither did I, so that just leaves one possibility." said Applebloom.

"Congrats Scootaloo! You're a mother!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

"I am not! I did not lay an egg and I am not a mother!" shouted Scootaloo.

"Come on Scoots, you can't just abandon your only child." said Applebloom.

"Okay! We'll keep it! But only until we figure out who's it really is!" said Scootaloo.

"Great! I'll go gather some sticks!" shouted Sweetie Belle excitedly.

"Sticks? Why sticks?" asked Scootaloo.

"For your nest of course!" said Sweetie Belle.

"A nest?!" cried Scootaloo.

"Yep, every pony that lays an egg has one!" answered Sweetie Belle.

"You mean this is normal?" asked Scootaloo.

"Well, no, but there's a first time for everything." replied Sweetie Belle.

"No way! I am not gonna sit in some giant nest for hours on end, waiting for some random egg to hatch."

"Here you go guys, why did you need a cloud again?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We're making an extra comfy nest for Scootaloo until her egg hatches." replied Sweetie Belle.

"Okaaayyyy…" Rainbow Dash said as she handed her the cloud.

"Thanks! Bye!" shouted Sweetie Belle as she ran back to the clubhouse as fast as her hooves could take her.

"I'm going to assume it's just a weird game they're playing. A really weird game." Rainbow Dash said to herself.

"Okay, we've got the basic shape constructed out of pine, now we need some strong oak for the sides, and the cloud for comfort." said Applebloom, looking down a checklist.

"I can't believe I let you two talk me into this." grumbled Scootaloo.

"Aw c'mon Scoots, It'll be fun." said Applebloom.

"Fun? How can sitting in a nest for Celestia knows how long be considered fun?" shouted Scootaloo.

"I got the cloud!" said Sweetie Belle as she walked in through the door.

"Great! Now all we need are some strong oak branches and it'll be done!" said Applebloom as she ran out the door with Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo looked down at the egg in her hooves. She felt kind of strangely attached to it, like some sort of maternal instinct suddenly turned on. She tucked the egg into her sleeping bag and crawled in with it, holding it gently to keep it warm. Casting her tough attitude aside, she promised to it and herself that she wouldn't let any harm come to it.

At last, the nest was finished. Expertly crafted by Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, it was a thing of wonder. From the soft pine shaping, to the hard oak sides, and the wonderfully soft cloud inside, it was perfect.

"Alright Scoots, hop in!" said Applebloom.

Scootaloo carefully placed the egg inside and sat down in the nest. She hated to admit it, but it was really comfortable.

"Alright, now there are a few more supplies we need to get. We'll be right back!" Applebloom said as she and Sweetie Belle leave the clubhouse.

Scootaloo had never imagined herself as ever becoming a mother. It was weird, but somehow felt really good. She felt at home in the nest keeping the egg alive. Raging inside Scootaloo was an internal battle between her tough and cool attitude and her caring aspect. She wasn't sure which she was rooting for.

"Come on Fluttershy, we just need one bag!" pleaded Sweetie Belle.

"An entire bag is a lot of chicken feed." said Fluttershy.

"It's for a good cause! You don't want Scootaloo to starve do you?" Sweetie Belle pleaded again.

Fluttershy gave Sweetie Belle a thoroughly puzzled look.

"Okay, let me explain. Scootaloo laid an egg this morning and we already made her a nest but now she needs some food and since she laid an egg and is in a nest then she's some sort of chicken so we need some chicken feed" Sweetie Belle said very quickly.

"Umm, ponies don't lay eggs." answered Fluttershy.

"So Scootaloo isn't a pony?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what is she? You're saying that she is a pony, but ponies don't lay eggs, but Scootaloo laid an egg so Scootaloo is a pony but also isn't a pony."

"I think you might be mistaken."

"If Scootaloo both is and isn't a pony, then she must either be a figment of our imaginations or she's only half pony and half something else."

"Um, Sweetie Belle?"

"She can't just be a figment of our imaginations, other ponies have seen her. So she must be half chicken."

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Fluttershy shouted.

"What?"

"I don't think Scootaloo laid the egg."

"That's silly, the egg is the same color as Scootaloo and it was in her sleeping bag. What other explanation is there?"

"I don't know, but ponies don't just lay eggs."

"Well then where do foals come from?"

Fluttershy blushed, "Um… you should ask Somepony else about that. I'm not the best pony to ask."

"Okay… now about that chicken feed."

"Hey Twilight, do you have a book on pony crossbreeds?" asked Applebloom.

"I don't want anything to do with a cutie mark involving that." replied Twilight.

"It's not for a cutie mark, I just want to know how to take care of Scootaloo."

"Why do you need this book for that? And what do you mean by 'taking care of Scootaloo'?"

"Scoots laid an egg and Fluttershy says that ponies don't lay eggs, but Scootaloo did so she must not be a pony, but we know she's a pony, so she must be half-pony and half-chicken 'cause chickens lay eggs." Applebloom explained to Twilight.

Twilight began laughing. "Ponies don't lay eggs. There has to be a logical explanation."

"That's what Fluttershy said. This is the only logical explanation. How else can you explain it being in her sleeping bag and the same color as her?" asked Applebloom.

"The color is just a coincidence, as for the location, I'm not sure."

"Could you just run a DNA test to be sure?"

"I think you're overthinking this, isn't it possible that the egg came from somewhere else?"

"Well, I guess so, but it makes more sense this way."

"It does not!"

"Can we at least have the book?"

"There aren't any books about that!"

"How about the DNA test?"

"No!"

"Hey Scoots, we're back!" said Sweetie Belle as she and Applebloom entered the clubhouse.

"Finally! I've been sitting here alone for hours!"

"But we were only gone for fifteen minutes." replied Sweetie Belle.

"Well it feels longer sitting in one spot. Can't one of you two take a turn?" asked Scootaloo.

"Hey, it's your egg." answered Sweetie Belle, "By the way, I brought some food."

Sweetie Belle dragged the bag of chicken feed into the clubhouse.

"Chicken food?!" exclaimed Scootaloo, "I'm not a chicken!"


	2. The perfect colt

"Alright Scoots, now that you're all taken care of, we need to start thinking about a coltfriend for you." said Applebloom.

"What? No way!" shouted Scootaloo

"Oh come on Scootaloo, children without fathers grow up to be distrusting of males and afraid of commitment." said Sweetie Belle.

"What are you, a child psychiatrist?" asked Scootaloo.

"I'm just saying that you're probably going to want somepony else to help you take care of the egg once it hatches."

"Well, it does get stressful sometimes…"

"Yer just sittin' in a nest all day!" shouted Applebloom.

"Hey, you try sitting in one place for an entire day!" shouted back Scootaloo.

"Calm down you two! Okay, Applebloom and I are going to Ponyville to try and find a coltfriend for you. You just stay there and keep the egg warm. We should be back soon." said Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo sighed as the two fillies left the clubhouse, soon for them could be anywhere from ten minutes to a few hours. She curled up around the egg and dozed off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"All right, how do we figure out who's the best pony for Scoots?" asked Applebloom.

"We could sing about it." suggested Sweetie Belle.

"Nah, that didn't turn out too well last time. Scoots and Big Mac aren't meant for each other." said Applebloom.

"Well then how are we going to find Scootaloo's very special somepony?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"We could host a game show! We gather up a bunch of colts, hide them behind screens, Scootaloo can ask them questions and then she chooses which pony she likes the best and he must be her special somepony!" shouted Applebloom excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Now all we need are some colts…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Some came willingly, some less so, and some even required a bit of physical coercion, but they finally got a decent group of colts gathered behind an opaque screen in the clubhouse.

"Alright, I got Pip!" said Applebloom, dragging a wriggling sack into the clubhouse.

"Great! Just toss him in with the others!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the contest for Scootaloo's heart!" shouted Applebloom.

"We only have five booths set up, so all but five of you will be weeded out by some questions…" Sweetie Belle said ominously.

Applebloom pulled a note out of a hat, "First question, use one adjective to describe Rainbow Dash."

"Awesome"

"Cool"

"Epic"

"Super cool!"

"Arrogant"

"Fast"

"Uh, blue"

"Sorry Snips, 'super cool' is two words. Whoever said 'arrogant' is out. And… well I guess 'blue' counts." said Applebloom, "Also, whoever didn't answer in time is out too."

Snips and a few other colts left the clubhouse.

"Second question," said Applebloom, "Wow, Scootaloo sure looks silly sitting in a nest in the middle of the clubhouse…"

Scootaloo blushed.

"Whoever wrote that and snuck it into the hat is out!" shouted Sweetie Belle.

One colt left the clubhouse.

"Okay, now for the real second question!" said Applebloom as she pulled another note out of the hat, "Are you ready for commitment?"

Half the remaining crowd dashed out the door, leaving five colts left: Snails, Featherweight, Pip, and two other colts.

"Okay Applebloom, we should probably take Pip out of the sack now." said Sweetie Belle.

"Alright everypony, get behind the screens!" shouted Applebloom, as she struggled to undo the knot on the writhing sack.

With the five colts behind the screens, the contest for Scootaloo's heart began.


End file.
